ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ash Tai Power Hour
Ash Tai Power Hour is a crossover between the Pokémon and Digimon franchises. This movie has spun two sequels. Plot Tai and his friends hasn't started a project for the Digital World Convention. Tai uses the Digi-Telport, given by Sora for the convention. He then uses it to go to the greatest place in the universe. Tai (Now appears in a Pokémon animation style) arrives on the streets of Lumiose City. Ash is currently eating lunch with Pikachu when Tai drops in and starts to mess with his stuff. Ash accidentally uses Tai's Digi-Teleport, causing him to disappear to the Digital World. Looking at Team Rocket's device, Tai mistakens it for a Digi-Scanner, he put the device on Pikachu, causing it to turn on and signals it to Team Rocket. Just then, Clemont and Bonnie drop by and mistaken Tai for Ash, due to Celemont thinking that Ash has became a member of the DigiDestined. After playing with some of the Pokémon and stealing a jet pack, Tai rockets himself across the city, and Tai bumps into Serena who falls in love with Tai. Meanwhile, Team Rocket find themselves in Lumoise City and kidnaps Pikachu. They then go through the city, stealing many of the Tamed Pokémon and their trainers, save for Serena, Clemont, and Ash (except Pikachu, but including all of the Pokémon back at Prof. Oak's Lab). In the Digital World, Ash (Now appears in a Digimon Adventure animation style) finds himself in the Digital World and meets Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., Joe, and Kari. When Ash sees their Digimon partners, he thinks they're not real. T.K tries to prove to Ash that Digimon exist, but Ash refuses to believe. And worse, Guilmon, Renamon, Riki, and everyone in the Digital World stupidly believes that Ash is Tai in a costume. Then Ash gets fed up with the place, and decides to get the Digi-Telport to send him back home and send Tai back here. As Sora and Kari head towards the Digital Forest, Sora was so sad that Tai is gone, revealing that she's in love with him. Kari convinces that Tai will come back someday and then Sora finally understands and hopes that someday, Tai will return to the Digital World and reunite with her. The next day, The next day, Yukio sees Ash with the Digi-Teleport, and he plans to teleport himself into the Digital Castle. When Ash got the remote attached to the Digi-Teleport and about to go home, Yukio snatches it from his hand and presses the button, causing him, Ash, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., Joe, Kari, and their Digimon partners to teleport to the Digital Castle. Back in Kalos, Tai and Serena enjoy hanging out with each other at the castle, but Team Rocket appears and kidnap some of the Pokémon and their trainers. After Tai blows it off at first, Clemont and Bonnie try to stop the bad guys from kidnapping everyone else in the world, but fail. Meanwhile, Tai and Serena are on a date trying out all of the Ash's Pokémon. Tai asks Serena if she'd still like him if he wasn't a Pokémon trainer, but Serena answers no. Clemont and Bonnie run to Jake and warn them that Team Rocket is after them, but Tai STILL doesn't care and thinks it's not a big deal. Big Jets arrives and tries to catch the rest of the Little Einsteins, though they remain unharmed, just black with soot. Jake realizes what he has done. He tries to get home to his Izzy, Cubby, and Skully for help. But before he can escape, he is kidnapped by Big Jet. Big Jet is trying to get away with Jake to his hideout. Annie tells everyone if he get away with Rocket, they never save him and Jake. Quincy calls June and Jake to warn them. Realizing they have their location at the jet field, they go in contant with Jake. With time running out for Jake, just as Big Jet about the come back, with June's help, manages to save Rocket, and got away from Big Jet. June arrives in Leo's hover-craft. Fortunately for Jake, June stupidly believes that Jake letting Big Jet kidnap Rocket so that she could solve the entire incident, and she kisses him, much to the other's disgust. Big Jet appears again and apologizes for kidnapping Jake and Rocket, it was only because he was lonely, and has no one to talk to and leaves. With Rocket being save, Leo makes contact with his friends and informs Jake that Captain Hook is in Pirate Island Hideout. Additional information Bonus episodes Digimon (anime) *And So It Begins... *The Legend of the DigiDestined *Home Away From Home Pokémon (anime) *A Promise is a Promise *Pika and Goliath! *Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! Trivia *This is the first Pokémon crossover with Digimon. *This crossover is inspired by The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, a crossover between the two Nickelodeon shows The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and The Fairly OddParents. Errors Dub edits Transcript Main Article: Ash Tai Power Hour/Transcript Category:Crossovers